Harry et son Oméga
by Mala29
Summary: Peter était absent à l'école aujourd'hui. Peter ne rate jamais l'école même quand il est malade. Décidant de quitter l'école après ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami, Harry s'arrête par la maison de Peter et il découvrit pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré. Ce qu'il se passa n'était pas ce qui avait espéré mais il n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit différent. - Traduction


**Titre :** Harry et son Omega

 **Auteur :** The Emcee

 **Résumé :** Peter était absent à l'école aujourd'hui. Peter ne manque jamais l'école. Même quand il est malade, il vient, garçon borné qu'il est. Décidant de quitter l'école après ne pas avoir réussi à joindre son meilleur ami, Harry s'arrête au passage à la maison de Peter et il découvre pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré. Ce qu'il se passe n'était pas ce qu'il avait attendu, mais il pouvait dire qu'il n'aurait rien voulu de différent

 **Pairing :** Harry/Peter (dans cet ordre)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages du fandom.

 **A/N :** Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoire avec Harry sur le dessus ou comme alpha et, pour être honnête, j'ai juste voulu écrire une histoire avec lui comme alpha parce que je pense qu'il en ferrait un assez convenable... Plus, j'aime les UA Omegaverse; ça me donne beaucoup de travail, en plus c'est plutôt sympa de voir comment les différent auteurs l'applique à leurs histoires. Peu importe, il ne va pas y avoir de sexe dans cette partie mais je prévoie d'écrire une suite à ça et il y aura définitivement des moments de sexe divertissants dedans. Donc, faites moi savoir ce que vous penser ! R &R. Enjoy !

~...~

 **Traducteur :** Mala29

 **Ndt :** Salut tout le monde :) Donc même si cet OS peut se lire indépendamment de l'autre, c'est en fait un TS. Je trouve Harry et Peter adorable là dedans ^^ Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si certaines phrases ne veulent rien dire du tout, dites le moi, j'essayerai de rectifier ça. Pareil s'il y a des fautes :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _ **Harry et son Omega**_

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua une fois arrivé à l'école était que Peter n'était pas déjà là à l'attendre. Appelez l'adolescent de seize ans gâté - et il admettait fièrement qu'il l'était, merci beaucoup - mais chaque jour depuis qu'il avait six ans et Peter cinq, le brun l'avait toujours attendu à l'école. C'était une tradition non dite qui avait commencé le deuxième jour après qu'ils soient devenus amis (car le premier jour avait surtout été passé à réconforter un Peter larmoyant à cause de ce crétin de Flash Thompson). Et aujourd'hui, Peter n'était pas là.

Ce... C'était inacceptable.

Même quand Peter était malade, il se montrait à l'école. Okay, s'il avait vraiment une grosse fièvre, évidement, il restait chez lui, mais s'il avait autre chose, il venait. Peter était aussi borné qu'une mule et même si Harry l'avait souvent réprimandé pour venir à l'école malade, il aimait ça, que Peter continu de se montrer. Ça voulait dire que son meilleur ami faisait vraiment attention à lui et ça voulait dire plus que tout l'argent de la compagnie de son père.

Oui, Harry était considéré comme "populaire" à l'école, mais il s'en foutait de ça ou de ces _losers_ qui se pavanaient autour de lui ou qui pensaient qu'ils étaient ses "potes" ou autre chose. Peter était son seul ami, son meilleur ami, et Peter était tout ce dont il avait jamais eu besoin. Et le fait que Peter ne soit pas là à l'école contrariait grandement Harry.

Crétin.

Une fois qu'il se soit faufilé dans la classe de sa première heure de cours juste quand la cloche sonnait et pris son siège, ignorant toutes les pouffes et les idiots essayant de lui parler - comme s'ils comptaient - il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Peter.

Mec, où es-tu ?

L'envoie de messages sténographies était trop bas pour lui. Il était un Osborn, après tout.

Il attendit et écouta, assis, les annonces stupides dont il n'en avait rien à faire. Ensuite, Harry attendit pendant toute la classe pour la réponse de son meilleur ami parce que Peter répondait toujours, toujours, à ses messages et presque aussitôt qu'il les avait reçu. Même à deux heures du matin quand Harry voulait le faire chier (ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait; apparemment, Harry était incapable de rendre Peter fou). Mais même après que vingt minutes soient passées, Peter n'avait toujours pas répondu. Ça voulait dire que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé.

Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé à Peter ? Il avait eu un accident ou quelque chose ? Ou Oncle Ben et Tante May avaient eut un accident ?

La soudaine sonnerie de la cloche sortit Harry de ses pensées et il attrapa son sac et se sauva presque de la salle de classe. Sans un moment d'hésitation ou une seconde pensée, il entra dans les toilettes des garçons les plus proches et appela Peter. Ça sonna et sonna jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la boite vocale. Bizarre. Donc c'était allumé, c'est juste que Peter ne répondait pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il le fasse exprès ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Evitait-il Harry volontairement ? Ou Harry était juste paranoïaque ? Peut-être que Peter était vraiment, vraiment malade et Harry était vraiment un idiot à propos de ça.

Dans tous les cas, il irait au bout.

Il allait déverrouiller la cabine lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Deux gars entrèrent, riant et discutant. Harry pouvait dire que l'un des deux était Flash juste au son de sa voix, l'odieux crétin. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'autre, mais dans tous les cas, il s'en moquait. Haussant les épaules pour lui-même, il se déplaça pour déverrouiller sa cabine et en sortir lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'ils disaient.

"Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose à propos de Parker, hier ?" demanda Flash à son pote.

"Non. Pourquoi ?"

"Chais pas... Juste, il... Il sentait bizarre, c'est tout," répondit Flash.

"Oh, allez. C'est Parker. Bizarre est comme son deuxième prénom ou quelque chose comme ça," répondit le pote de Flash

"C'était pas un mauvais "bizarre"... juste...différent," dit Flash. "C'est probablement juste moi." Son ami rigola.

"C'est sûrement juste toi, mec. Ça doit être tes hormones d'alpha qui font encore des conneries."

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et leurs voix s'éloignèrent. Fronçant les sourcils, il déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit la porte de sa cabine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, mais il était fâché. Fâché qu'ils aient parlé de Peter, fâché que Flash ait dit que Peter sentait différemment et qu'il ait d'une manière qui donnait l'impression qu'il était... intéressé par le brun. Ça le frustrait et le rendait fou et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi !

Peter était sien ! Sien ! Pas celui d'un autre ! Pas celui de Flash. Sien. Sien, sien, sien, sien, sien ! Seulement celui d'Harry et de personne d'autre. Ils ne méritaient pas Peter. Peter était trop bon pour eux, trop pur, trop innocent et rempli d'espoir. Il brillait plus que n'importe quelle planète ou étoile et ils n'étaient pas dignes. Pas comme Harry l'était. Et quelque chose le conduisait montrer à Peter qu'il était plus qu'un digne mâle alpha.

Déjà à mi-chemin de l'école, Harry s'arrêta pour penser une seconde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait de cette façon ? Quel sens pouvait-il y avoir derrière ? Est-ce que... Etaient-ce ses instincts d'alpha qui le faisaient agir de cette façon ? Ça devait l'être, pourquoi sinon agirait-il comme un monstre complètement possessif envers son meilleur ami ?

Comme tout le monde sur la planète, quand il eut seize ans, Harry su ce qu'il était destiné à être : alpha, beta ou oméga. Quand il découvrit qu'il était un alpha, il avait été extatique. Etant moyennement grand et bâti, Harry avait assurément pensé qu'il serait un beta, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment fort ou agressif comme sont les alphas normaux. Oui, il pouvait être incroyablement tenace et entêté, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'être agressif. Et ayant été malade toute sa vie, il n'était certainement pas fort non plus. Cependant, le destin avait jouer avec lui d'une bonne main pour une fois. Son père était certainement surpris mais enchanté, pas que Harry en ait quelque chose à faire.

De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance si ses instincts d'alpha étaient détraqués ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui comptait, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Peter et Harry allait découvrir quoi, juste au cas où Peter aurait besoin de lui. Et même si Peter n'avait pas besoin de lui, Harry resterait là, juste comme toutes les fois où Peter avait été là pour lui quand il était malade, le nourrissant et prenant soin de lui quand personne d'autre ne le faisait.

Aller jusqu'à la maison de Peter ne sembla pas prendre autant de temps que d'habitude, même si Harry savait que ça avait pris autant de temps que ça le faisait toujours. Il savait qu'Oncle Ben et Tante May seraient tous les deux au travail, alors ce serait juste lui dans la maison avec Peter. Ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait tempêter après Peter pour l'avoir ignoré et pour ne lui avoir pas la veille qu'il était malade.

Marchant vers le porche, Harry s'arrêta et huma l'air. Quelque chose... Quelque chose sentait... indescriptible. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà sentit auparavant. C'était merveilleux et magnifique et addictif et ça lui mettait l'eau à la bouche... Il n'y avait pas assez de mots dans le dictionnaire pour le décrire avec suffisamment de précision. Peut importe ce que c'était, ça venait de l'intérieur de la maison de Peter et ça suppliait pratiquement Harry de le suivre jusqu'à la source.

Insérant sa clé de la maison dans la serrure - on lui en avait donné une lorsqu'il avait dix ans puisqu'il passait, de toute manière, plus de temps ici qu'il n'en passait chez lui - Harry déverrouilla la porte et entra rapidement à l'intérieur, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Inspirant profondément, il faillit gémir fortement, mais il le fit rapidement taire. Il était ici pour voir si Peter allait bien, pas pour renifler l'air comme un maudit chien.

"Peter !" appela-t-il. Il écouta. Aucune réponse ne vint.

"Peter Parker !" cria Harry pour la deuxième fois. Toujours aucune réponse.

Grognant, Harry secoua la tête et monta les marches vers la chambre de Peter, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il approchait. Curieusement, son pantalon devenait aussi de plus en plus serré, mais il ne pensait pas à ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Son esprit était déjà trop lourd et embrumé avec l'odeur dans l'air et son inquiétude pour Peter.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la chambre de Peter, Harry transpirait et haletait et était douloureusement dur. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était trouver ce qui sentait si bon. Etait-ce Peter ? Ça devait être Peter ? Si ça l'était, Harry allait s'enrouler autour de son meilleur ami et le serrer, respirer sa douce odeur, le respirer jusque dans son cœur et son âme, et presser son corps près de lui et plus jamais, jamais le laisser partir. Jamais.

"Peter," crossa Harry.

"Peter, je rentre que ça te plaise ou non," finit Harry et ouvrit la porte au moment où la faible réponse de Peter arrivait.

"Harry... N'en..."

Trop tard. Harry était déjà dans la chambre de Peter. C'était comme ça l'avait toujours été : dérangé et complètement et totalement Peter. Le seule chose qui semblait bizarre était la grosse bosse pelotonné fermement sous la couverture du lit.

"Pete ?" demanda Harry. Peter se recroquevilla plus fermement sur lui-même et ne dit rien. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Peter n'avait pas avoir peur de lui; il ne blesserait jamais Peter s'il pouvait l'aider.

"Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda gentiment Harry, oubliant le brouillard qui s'était formé dans son esprit et qui embrumait tout excepté son inquiétude pour Peter qui avait pris la relève. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus gentiment.

Il attendit patiemment, sachant que s'il donnait du temps à Peter, le plus jeune garçon lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Harry entendit Peter soupirer d'en dessous la couverture et son cœur se serra à ce son. Ça devait être grave pour que Peter agisse ainsi. Toutefois, il attendit que centimètre par centimètre, très lentement, Peter enlève la couverture pour que sa tête soit collée à la sienne. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés et désordonnés, mais Harry aimait ça chez lui. La seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas actuellement était ses yeux de biche marrons, rouges et gonflés.

Peter avait pleuré. Harry devait savoir pourquoi.

"Dis-moi, Peter. S'il te plait," ajouta Harry, sachant que la rare utilisation du mot pourrait, avec espoir, lui donner une explication.

"Harry," commença Peter avec une voix tremblante et enrouée. L'entendre fit battre le cœur d'Harry et fit fuir son sang vers le sud. "Je... Je... Je suis en chaleur," finit Peter rapidement et il baissa rapidement sa tête, clairement honteux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. Peter était en chaleur ? Il était son oméga et il était en chaleur. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Peter avait seulement 15 ans, il n'était pas supposé trouver ce qu'il était avant qu'il n'ait l'âge l'année prochaine. Donc, comme cela pouvait-il être possible ? Et pourquoi en avait-il honte ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi être honteux! Etre un oméga était parfaitement bien. Que - Peter avait-il pensé qu'Harry le laisserait tomber comme une pièce de dix centimes juste parce qu'il était un oméga ? Uh, non, il le ferrait pas. Peter était à Harry et à personne d'autre, Harry ne le donnerait pour rien au monde.

"Je ne comprends pas, Petey. Tu n'as que 15 ans. Comment est-ce que tu peux être en chaleur ?" lui demanda Harry.

"Parce que... C'est à cause de toi, Har," grommela Harry doucement. Harry cligna des yeux.

"Moi ? " demanda-t-il. Peter soupira à nouveau et garda son regard fixé sur Harry.

"Si un oméga vit autour de son partenaire avant l'âge adulte, c'est possible pour eux d'être en chaleur plus tôt," expliqua Peter, son visage devenant rouge et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. "Tu... Tu es mon partenaire, Harry. C'est pourquoi je suis en chaleur plus tôt, parce que j'ai été exposé à toi depuis la majeure partie de nos vies."

Peter était son second, son oméga. Peter était en chaleur en avance parce que Harry, un alpha, avait été autour de lui depuis longtemps. Tout prenait sens. Harry aurait rit aux éclats de joie si Peter ne l'aurait pas mal interprété. Ça expliquait ses sens enivrés, cette odeur délicieusement addictive. C'était Peter, son second, en chaleur, disant à Harry que son corps était prêt pour s'accoupler, être lié et revendiqué. Peter appartenait réellement à Harry.

"Oh, Peter. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ?" lui demanda Harry, se rapprochant de lui sur le lit.

"Je... Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. En plus, Tante May m'avais dit qu'un oméga en chaleur pour la première fois, ça pouvait être vraiment stressant et fatiguant. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas allé à l'école aujourd'hui, " lui dit Peter. "Tante May m'a donné... une sorte d'aperçu de ce que c'était d'être un oméga. "

Harry pouvait seulement imaginer à quoi ça ressemblait. Dieu...

"Bien, Peter, je suis ton alpha et tu es mon oméga, " commença Harry. "Nous pourrions... Tu sais, résoudre ton problème de ne pas être revendiqué ici et maintenant, si tu veux." Il sourit à Peter, espérant alléger son humeur. Ça se retourna contre lui.

"Harry, je... je... je suis juste pas... pas près pour ç-ça maintenant," bégaya Peter, son visage devenant incroyablement rouge. "Je le voudrais, Harry, je le veux vraiment... mais... mais c'est... c'est ma première chaleur. Et... Tante May a dit que la première chaleur est... la pire..." Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Harry avait déjà compris.

"Okay. C'est bon," dit-il. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire parce que les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux de Peter.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas... Tu es un alpha. Tu... Tu veux le... le...le..." Les larmes commencèrent à couler et Harry agit automatiquement. Il se rapprocha et tira Peter entre ses bras, le serrant étroitement, fermement, faisant doucement savoir à Peter qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Tu as raison, Peter : je le veux. Je le veux vraiment, vraiment. Mais seulement si tu es prêts. Je ne vais pas te l'imposer ou te forcer. Je veux que tu veuilles le faire autant que je le veux et je veux que tu sois enclin à le faire, " lui expliqua gentiment Harry, ses mains caressant de haut en bas d'une manière apaisante le dos de Peter. "Alors arrêtes de t'en faire. Tout va bien. Mieux que bien, réellement. Tout est parfait." Peter se retira et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Vraiment, Harry ?" demanda-t-il, reniflant. Harry lui sourit.

"Vraiment, Pete. Maintenant, retourne te coucher. Je parie que tu t'es angoissé toute la journée pour ça, " dit Harry alors qu'il guidait Peter vers une position allongée. Il se plaça ensuite derrière le corps de Peter de sorte qu'ils soient confortablement allongés en cuillère dans le lit. "Repose-toi, Peter. On est d'accord."

"Je t'aime, Harry, " dit Peter doucement alors que son corps commençait à se détendre.

"Je t'aime aussi, Parker. Maintenant, dors un peu parce que j'ai le pressentiment qu'Oncle Ben et Tante May vont me tuer lorsqu'ils rentreront, " dit Harry.

"Probablement," approuva Peter avant de s'endormir.

Peu de temps après, Harry, à son tour, s'endormit, ses bras enroulé d'une manière protective autour du corps de Peter. Quand Oncle Ben et Tante May arrivèrent à la maison plus tard ce jour là et les trouvèrent ainsi, ils les laissèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être grondés avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.


End file.
